


write about your family

by wildekinder



Series: Fucked Up Family [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, SO, but they love each other - Freeform, thats all that matters, this family is fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildekinder/pseuds/wildekinder
Summary: Honestly Aden's just a little shit reminding his teacher that not all families are the same.





	write about your family

_write about your family._

 

_i suppose you’re expecting a lot of “i have a mom and a dad and a sibling and we have a german shepherd and we’re so happy and perfect.”_

 

_or maybe a bit of “my parents divorced when i was six and now i get two christmases and birthdays.”_

 

_possibly even a bit of “my moms/dads just got married this past spring because it was illegal for so long and i love them.”_

 

_well, sorry. you won’t really get that from me. i mean, maybe a bit. but not exactly how you think._

 

_my name is aden blake, i am fifteen years old. i have a twin sister, charlotte blake. surprise! she’s also fifteen. i have a younger brother, james blake, he’s twelve. i also have two younger sisters, blake murphy, who’s thirteen, and madison collins, or “madi” for short. she’s ten._

 

_if you counted, you’d probably come up with about thirteen parental figures in my life. yeah, i have a lot of moms and dads._

 

_there’s my birth mother, clarke griffin. she gave me my blonde hair, she gave both charlotte and i our blue eyes. she’s head-strong and honestly my favorite person in the world. i would do anything for my mom, i love her more than life._

 

_i also have my birth father, bellamy blake. he’s not the brightest bulb in the box all the time, but he tends to be a really smart leader and serious guy—though it never really works for him._

 

_my parents never married, but they broke up right around the time i was born. they just grew apart, i guess. but they’re on totally good terms. dad’s always around the house and we don’t really follow a strict custody schedule._

 

_when i was a couple of years old my mom started dating this guy, finn collins. and my dad started dating this woman, echo._

 

_i call finn “dad” as well. it gets sort of weird when they’re both around, which is pretty much every other weekend. but i guess it’s fine. finn’s always been rather gentle and open to listening to feelings, but he was always the one who yelled at us the loudest._

 

_echo has always just been echo. we thought her name was too cool to change. and she likes us calling her that. she’s pretty loyal. she’ll do anything for me and my siblings. she once drove an hour from her house to pick us up from school because every other parent couldn’t. (weird, right?)_

 

_anyway, when i was three years old my dad and echo had my brother james. and when i was five my mom and finn had madi._

 

_think the story’s over? nope. not quite._

 

_when madi was about three, i was eight, my mom and finn broke up. i guess he was cheating or something. i don’t really know, actually. things can still be rocky but they get along for the most part._

 

_my dad and echo broke up when i was ten. and trust me, i was devastated. even more so than when my mom and finn broke up. because echo was always my second favorite person, next to my mom._

 

_but, it all worked out, i guess. i still see them all ALL the time._

 

_however, we’re still not quite done yet._

 

_finn started dating raven reyes, we call her rey. she’s AWESOME. she’s an engineer and a mechanic and she’s so confident in herself. all this while being in a permanent knee brace from an accident. i wanna be just like raven some day. strong and brave._

 

_my mom started dating this girl, lexa hardy. they got married when i was twelve. we call her nomi. lexa’s from this little place called polis that has its own language. she’s a little mysterious sometimes, but she’s so cool. she does karate and she goes to shooting ranges. and my mom really loves her._

 

_and finally, my dad started dating this guy, john murphy. he came with a kid, blake. funny, right? murphy starts dating a guy that’s last name is blake when he has a child named blake._

 

_anyway, murphy’s a little rough around the edges. he disciplines us but at the same time can be vulnerable. he tells me the story of his ex wife, emori. he says she was beautiful in every way, just like blake. but, she died when blake was only a few years old. he cries every time he tells me this story._

 

_i bet you thought it ends there. nope, i have a never ending family._

 

_my mom has a younger brother, jasper jordan griffin. he was adopted but him and my mom swear they were meant to be siblings. and i believe them. he’s married to maya vie (griffin), and they have three kids: oakley, owen, and oliver._

 

_my dad has a younger sister, octavia blake (hardy). she’s married to this guy named lincoln hardy. we call him linc lonc. and we call her octagon. they have one son, ethan._

 

_and finally, my uncle monty green and aunt harper mcintyre (green). they’re actually not related to any of us in any way, but monty is my mom and uncle jasper’s best friend. and harper is one of my dad’s best friends. they have one son, jordan._

 

_and there you have it, i wrote about my family._

 

_i have four moms and three dads. not quite what you were expecting, huh, ms. rhodes?_

 

_oh, and we do have a german shepherd._

 

_—— >_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_....at echo’s house._

**Author's Note:**

> there will 100% be more works coming in this series talking about this fucked up family. which is gonna include a sort of family tree in the next chapter of this for reference?


End file.
